Ching
Ching is one of the main characters in the Pucca series. She is 12 in season 1 and 13 in season 2. Ching is Pucca's friend. She is the daughter of Chang, the owner of the Turtle Training Hall, and she trains under her father with Abyo and Ssoso. Ching uses two swords appearing similar to Jian in battle. Ching Ching is in love with Abyo, who usually doesn't reciprocate; he's usually too obsessed with martial arts or flirting with other girls to notice her, much to Ching's frustration. Ching wants to be Abyo's only girlfriend and secretly wants to marry Abyo, despite him not being interested. Ching has a pet chicken named Won who sits on her head. The eggs that Won lays apparently have magical properties which is said to be true in A Force of Won. In Cuckoo Love, Won is in love with a cuckoo bird. In "Hottest Fighter Abyo," Abyo saved Ching from a trio of villains. Ching was quickly entranced by Abyo's skill and he became Ching's love interest. In the episode A Better Boyfriend, Ching tries to get Abyo's attention. Ching then decides to get Muji to kidnap her so Abyo can save her. This attempt to gain Abyo's attention failed, however, because Abyo thought that they were acting out a scene. Almost immediately after, Muji really kidnaps her. Abyo still believed they were acting. One of Muji's zombie minions leaves a note written in zombie language, which Pucca apparently understands, and it is only when Abyo reads the message out loud that Pucca takes him with her to save Ching. In an episode Ching become evil when affected by Doga's evil sock. She began doing bad things and blaming the actions on Pucca. She is so cute, Abyo seldomly has time to notice her. Character Variations * Evil Ching: Ching possessed by Doga's sock. She does bad things and blames Pucca for them. In this variation, Ching doesn't have Won. *'Ching Dutch: '''An apron and purple skirt, dutch hat, and wooden clogs are worn * '''Ching of the West': An Indian version of Ching that has a eagle instead of a chicken. * Rocker Ching or Puffy Ching: Her outfit when she Pucca and Abyo make a band. She can use the battery. * Ching in a Lazlo T-shirt: Ching used with other girls fans of Lazlo Gozalotovish. It has the face of Lazlo in the middle of the t-shirt. *'Ching dressed like noodle box: '''Her costume that she wore in the episode Dance, Pucca, Dance. * '''Ching In Swimsuit: '''The costume that she wears at the beach or when she and Pucca are swimming. *'Ching fisherwoman:' She helps Garu and Abyo fish. *'Ching model''' * Ching Middle School and Cheerleader * Ching Bunny: 'Turned into a bunny by the wand of Santa. *'Ching in a box with Abyo: Is a box that Pucca used to send Ching and Abyo to Australia and back to Sooga *'Ching Tobe Ninjas Costume': Costume she used to make Mio think Garu was in danger *'Ching farmer' * Ching coat * Ching Mermaid * Ching in the forest *'Ching prom dress' *'Super Sooga Ranger Yellow: '''It appears that Ching has a superhero mask, a yellow cape, a yellow belt with a flower, and a special glass dome to protect her pet chicken. * '''Ching Dragon Girl: '''In Enter the Dragon Girls episode. * '''Ching Cinderella:' In Cinderching episode Description She has a red flower on the side of her head and wears a purple shirt, a purple pants and a purple shoes. Her mouth is shaped like a heart. Her pet chicken Won is always on top of her head, but if she isn't, Ching becomes sick. But sometimes she can function perfectly without her chicken. Relationship *Abyo: Ching has a crush on Abyo and refers to him as her boyfriend and will do anything to win his heart. *Pucca: Pucca is usually with her. *Chang: Chang is Ching's father. *Won: Won is Ching's pet that is always on her head. if Won isn't on her head she gets sick though sometimes she can act perfectly without her. *Garu: Garu is a good friend to Ching ,but Ching also supports Pucca to pursuit him, much to his frustration. Abilities Ching is a sword fighting ninja and she uses her swords for good and to save her friends and her chicken Won like in the episodes Force Of Won and Fab Abyo. Trivia *Without Won she feels sick although in The Usual Ching, when under the control of Doga's sock, she became evil and shooed Won away. She comes back when Ching becomes herself again. *She claims she is the girlfriend of Abyo, but he doesn't know. *She loves flowers. *she is sometimes nicknamed "Sakura". *In Rootin' Tootin' Ninjas when she saw her western self with a eagle on her head she questioned it, not realizing she has a chicken on her head. Gallery 1192390681_f.jpg|Ching and Pucca in their winter outfits. Ching.gif Usual6.PNG|Evil Ching Plated13.PNG 08.jpg Better12.JPG|Sakura fighting Mujika ChingItOn.PNG ColdAbyoChing.PNG AbyoChing.PNG Puccachingswinss.jpg|Ching in the boat Chingtitle1.JPG Chinggg.JPG Chinggg2.JPG Ching-pucca-2259798-106-110.jpg Ching.jpeg Ching Crazed by capcappucca222.png Pucca-ching.jpg Ching/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Ninjas Category:Protagonists